


New home

by Green3



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green3/pseuds/Green3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retired from the military, Encke and Keeler look at an apartment to live in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme, just like my other SF things! I hope this was what anon wanted. ;u;

“And with that, I'll leave you to look around and discuss on your own for a bit. I will be on the lower floor if you have any further questions.” The broker turned off his pad with the data for the apartment with a smile, before he nodded to Keeler, who was standing by the big window. His nod to Encke was shorter, though, a little bit more stiff, before he left. The former fighter didn't pay it any mind, he was used to it since long back, being from the colonies and everything. He was much more interested in what his lover thought about the house.

“So, what do you say? We can afford it, it's close to the hospital and-” As he counted the benefits of the place, Encke walked closer to the blonde, who looked outside. That was, before he cut the other off with a smile.

“And with this terrace, we'll be able to have a cat or dog! Oh, not to mention that this room is great, such an improvement from the military's facilities.” Keeler's enthusiasm caught his lover a little bit off guard, but the man soon returned the smile.

After retiring, both of them had changed a little. Encke had finally started to relax, his shoulders not as stiff and he didn't wake up with a hoarse throat and soar muscles. And the navigator had some color on his cheeks and more energy, the air and light on Earth reviving him. It was welcome sight for the other, who still worried about him overworking himself into illness once more, even if he was out of harm's way.

“Yes, that'd be nice, wouldn't it?” He wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, the man leaning his head on his shoulder. The terrace outside the wall-window was lovely, green and fresh, and the biggest reason to the apartment's high price. But if Keeler wanted it, they could afford it. “How about we make this the bedroom, if we take it?”

“Oh? So the neighbors can spy on us? I thought you had enough of that on the Sleipneir!” The laugh that bubbled up from the other's throat made Encke blush, just a little, but he simply hugged the man closer. He was used to it, after all the years they had spent together.

And if he got to decide, they would have many more. Maybe with a cat and a dog and some kids, if things turned out that way. Either way, he did agree on that the light, airy two-leveled apartment was a huge improvement from the military.


End file.
